The present invention relates to a cutting tool holder for holding and driving a cutting tool, including at least one actuator for adjusting at least one operating state of the cutting tool holder.
With longitudinal cutting machines, typically a plurality of blade holders are arranged adjacent one another. Each blade hold includes an actuator, which can adjust the cutting tool, formed in particular as a circular knife, in the vertical direction. In addition, an actuator can be provided, which adjusts and presses the circular knife laterally. In order to determine an accurate position of the circular knife as well as the respective pressing force, corresponding sensors are provided. Further, further sensors can be provided, which monitor further parameters, such as, for example, the temperature of the circular knife mounting. Each individual actuator and each individual sensor of each blade holder is connected via its own cable with a central control unit, in particular with a control that is programmable from memory. In order to reduce the expense associated with the mounting of longitudinal cutting machines and during exchange or repositioning of the blade holders, it is already know to use BUS-systems, by means of which the data of the sensors and the control signals for the actuators are determined. A disadvantage of this type of design is that the operating states and the parameters of the cutting tool holder are accessible only from the superordinate control unit that is programmable from memory. In particular, the parameters that are relevant for monitoring of the cutting process are only centrally monitored. Furthermore, changes of the parameters and the operating states to be assumed in a following step can be adjusted centrally at the superordinate control unit only during an idle state. The fastest possible time for the change of the operating state, in addition, is predetermined by the running times of the BUS system, since each step of the operating state change of each blade holder is controlled centrally by the memory-programmable control unit. A mobile access for an operator, which is located on the longitudinal cutting machine, is not provided.